


How Did You Get That Black Eye?

by sunlian



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Everybody Loves Merrill, F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Protective Hawke, isabela varric and hawke also known as the founders of the merrill protection squad, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlian/pseuds/sunlian
Summary: When Merrill is late for the crew's weekly game of Wicked Grace, Hawke can't help but worry.





	How Did You Get That Black Eye?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothicPrincessWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/gifts).



> A prompt from gothic-princess-witch: "How did you get that black eye?" for Merrihawke.

Hawke had been so preoccupied with worrying why Merrill so was late to the Hanged Man that she didn’t notice she has walked in until the Dalish woman had eeked out an apology to the serving girl she bumped into on the way to their table, where the rest (or most) of the crew were playing Wicked Grace.

When she moves over to let Merrill sit beside her (as she always does) she nearly drops her cards.

“How did you get that black eye?”

At her words, Varric stumbles with his dealing, and Isabela place her mug on the table perhaps a little too hard.

“Oh, has it gone black? It was just swelling when I let. Oh dear,” she says, rather nonplussed, bringing a hand up to cover it, and Hawke can see a thing layer of frost covering her palm and fingers, “could you deal me in, please, Varric?”

“Sure, right after you tell us what gave you that black eye, Daisy,” Varric says while gathering up the cards, the underlying edge in his voice not missed by Hawke.

“Or who,” Isabela adds, waving down a drink for the elf.

“Nobody important. There’s been a human wandering in the alienage, harassing the women, scaring the children, you know how it is,” Merrill begins, eagerly gathering up her cards, “and he was there just as I was leaving, so I decided to make him leave, and I did! Not before he got a hit off, but he didn’t have a staff on him.”

She finishes the story with a smile, giving a little ‘thank you’ when her drink arrives, sipping at the ale gingerly.

Isabela laughs, leans back and props her feet up on the table, while Varric chuckles and shakes his head.

“Think I know that guy, glad you taught him a lesson Daisy.”

“Indeed! Would be better if he disappeared for good, though.”

Merrill nods at Isabela, not noticing the pointed look the pirate sent at Hawke with her comment. Hawke blinks back before moving a bit closer to Merrill, who looks up at her and beams.

“Would we be so lucky,” she sighs with exaggeration.

——

“Hawke,” Aveline begins pointedly, and Hawke has to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“Hmm?”

“The body of a Lowtown man ended up in Darktown. Reports say he had a history of harassing elves, especially those in the alienage,” she doesn’t pause, looking Hawke right in the eyes, “did you have anything do with this.”

“I’m hurt that you’d even suggest that, Aveline,” Hawke pout, placing a hand over her heart.

“It looks like some kind animal tore him apart, Hawke.”

“Then maybe _some kind of animal_ did it.”

Aveline stares at her for only a second longer, before sighing and shaking her head.

“I suppose he won’t exactly be missed.”

Hawke can’t help but feel smug.

“I can guarantee that he won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr


End file.
